Siempre es de noche
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Chikane va todos los días a "observar" el atardecer a través de la voz de una desconocida. Song Fic


**Disclaimer: Kanazuki no Miko no me pertenece, uso sus personajes solo con fines de entretención y sin animo de lucro. Tampoco me pertenece _Siempre es de noche_ de Alejandro Sanz. Solo esta historia me pertenece, si alguien desea adaptarla, publicarla en otro medio o recomendarla agradezco me informe, gracias.**

* * *

**Siempre es de noche**

Chikane caminaba como todas las tardes hacía una playa que no estaba muy lejos de su casa, había un sitio en especial en el que le gustaba sentarse, una cómoda banca, allí podía sentir en su rostro la fresca brisa de otoño que tanto amaba.

Ese día como todos pudo percibir como dos personas se sentaron en la banca siguiente a la de ella. Comenzaron hablar de lo que habían hecho ese día. Él hablaba de la reunión de trabajo que había tenido, ella de los exámenes de la universidad.

En un instante ella comenzó a expresarse como todas las tardes del atardecer, a aquella chica al parecer le fascinaba esa hora del día, siempre hablaba de las tonalidades que veía y como se combinaban. Siempre comentaba que haría un cuadro de ese atardecer o podía percibir el sonido que hacen las cámaras al tomar fotos.

_Cuéntame cómo va cayendo el sol._

_mientras hablas pensaré:_

_qué guapa estás, qué suerte ser_

_la mitad del cuento de un atardecer_

_que observo al escucharte,_

_porque mis ojos son tu voz._

A Chikane de alguna forma le gustaba como se expresaba aquella chica, tan alegre y llena de vida. Como sí pudiera encontrar magia en lo que veía. Ella quería acercarse, pero pensaba que sí lo hacía de alguna forma la situación sería muy extraña. Aun así quería saber más de ella, todo de ser posible, por eso cada tarde se sentaba allí, para escucharla.

_Acércate, que cuando estemos piel con piel,_

_mis manos te dibujarán,_

_tu aroma me dirá tu edad._

_junto a ti, unidos sin saber por qué,_

_seguramente se me note_

_el resplandor de una ilusión,_

_porque a tu lado puedo olvidar._

Se preguntaba si ella amaba a aquel chico, sus conversaciones eran muy triviales, casi que monótonas, en el único instante en que notaba alegría y emoción en su voz era cuando comenzaba el atardecer, bueno cuando ella creía que iniciaba eso, no estaba muy segura de cómo se daba el cambio en el cielo o bajaba eso llamado sol. Se preguntaba por qué se enfrascaba mucho en hablar de cómo era que caía el sol, ¿con hacerlo una vez no sería suficiente? ¿O es que aquel chico tampoco veía? No, eso era tonto de pensar.

_Que para mí siempre es de noche,_

_pero esta noche es como un atardecer,_

_si logras que a la vida me asome,_

_tus ojos sean los que brillen._

_y la luna que la borren_

_que en mi eterna oscuridad_

_el cielo tiene nombre: tu nombre._

_qué no daría yo por contemplarte_

_aunque fuera un sólo instante._

Esa tarde Himeko, así se llamaba aquella chica con voz suave y que le trasmitía tranquilidad le comentaba a Souma el chico que siempre la acompañaba, que deseaba continuar sus estudios en otra universidad en Italia, ella hablaba de cómo sentía que en esa universidad no aprendería ya nada nuevo, que ya no avanzaba, que no le ofrecería algo más. Él solo respondía con algunos "hmm" casi ajeno a la conversación, como si lo que la chica hablara no tuviera importancia para él, o como si los sueños de ella fueran tontos, y quizás era eso, por lo que Chikane logró entender entre sus muchas pláticas él se dedicaba a llevar las finanzas de una empresa y ella quería ser artista, al principio pensó que era una pareja muy extraña, pero los opuestos se atraen, ¿no? Al menos eso había escuchado en el pasado.

_Hace frío. es tarde y tienes que volver,_

_que alguien que te espera, seguro._

_una vez más el tiempo se nos fue._

_¿volverás?, dime si mañana volverás_

_como lo has hecho cada tarde,_

_para contarme cómo muere el día._

Esa tarde Chikane como siempre se dirigía a su banco favorito frente a la playa, escuchaba como las olas hacían su llegada a la arena y se retiraban con suavidad, al compás que marcaba la luna aquella tarde.

Percibió como siempre una presencia a su lado, pero esta noche parecía estar más cerca, además de ser una sola. Esa persona permanecía en silencio. En un instante sintió que dirigía su vista hacía ella.

—Se fue. Quería cumplir sus sueños y se fue. No creí que lo haría. Por más que se lo pedí no quiso quedarse. Quizás es mejor así, tiene mucho talento y yo solo la frenaba—. Ella no dijo nada. Se encontraba destrozada. No sabía si la expresión de su rostro reflejaba el sufrimiento de su corazón. Luego de un largo minuto de silencio, el continuo—. Era bella, ¿no es verdad?

—Más que la luna—. Fueron las únicas palabras de Chikane junto con algunas lágrimas. Aquella tarde no sabría cómo moría el día. Aquella tarde no escucharía esa hermosa voz llena de emoción. Aquella tarde sería la más oscura que pudiera recordar.

_Y se marchó, ella se alejó de él._

_pero como en las cartas ...: dos puntos, posdata,_

_se me olvidaba, no me presenté._

_sólo fui testigo por casualidad,_

_hasta que de pronto, él me preguntó:_

_era bella, ¿no es verdad?_

_"más que la luna" -dije yo-, y él sonrió._

Chikane siguió yendo a aquel lugar. Lo amaba, amaba a ese lugar, la brisa cálida del verano y la fría de invierno. No le importaba la estación, ella seguía yendo. Ese lugar evocaba muchas cosas en ella. Pero sobre todo le recordaba a ella. Siempre quiso saber cómo era, observarla aunque fuese por un instante, recorrer con sus dedos su rostro y verla, sentir su aroma más de cerca para no olvidarlo y saber si era tan bella como su voz y personalidad se lo indicaban. A veces se preguntaba qué sería de Himeko, si aunque sea en un momento durante aquellas tardes se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo feliz que la hacía con su relato sobre el atardecer.

_Nunca más se hará reproches_

_por intentar amanecer._

_no volverá a perderse en la noche,_

_porque su alma hoy brilla con más fuerza_

_que un millón de soles._

_pero, en su eterna oscuridad,_

_a veces se le oye a voces:_

_qué no daría yo por contemplarte,_

_aunque fuera un sólo instante._

Un día cualquiera Chikane se encontraba allí, esperando el atardecer, preguntándose que colores tendría hoy. Cuando una presencia a un lado la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un aroma un poco conocido, el sonido de una cámara, y unas manos suaves que tocaban las suyas.

_...por intentar amanecer._

_no volverá a perderse en la noche,_

_porque su alma hoy brilla con más fuerza_

_que un millón de soles._

_pero, en su eterna oscuridad,_

_a veces se le oye a voces:_

_qué no daría yo por contemplarte,_

_aunque fuera un sólo instante._

_Qué no daría yo por contemplarte,_

_aunque fuera un sólo instante_

—El atardecer de hoy es más bello que nunca. ¿No crees?—¿Esa voz? ¿Sería posible?

—Ya lo creo—. Fue lo único que respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, quizás para ella no siempre sería de noche.


End file.
